


Private Null Chamber

by Comrade_Lewd



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Lewd/pseuds/Comrade_Lewd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To taste death is the ultimate pleasure to a Korugarian!" - Sinestro's Dad. GL #124<br/>Asphyxiation is a common vice on Korugar. Tender choking ensues. (No sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Null Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Finally something I can write from experience. Sadly all I could really articulate was 'this is the hottest thing'

Hal looked down at the hands in his. They were close enough to human but the longer he looked the more different they became. Sinestro's palms were the same red as the rest of him and made of thicker skin. His nails were thicker too, reminiscent of a dog's claws in their ridges. The fingers appear elongated and bony compared to Hal's space-tanned set. 

“So on your planet,” Hal cautiously began “they do that for fun?”

“Yes. They do on your planet, too, I am sure.” came the reply. They did this for fun on many planets, including Earth. Sinestro had checked.

“And you think I would enjoy it?” Hal was still playing with his mentor's hands. Examining the tendons move under the skin.

“Call it a cultural exchange. Or a trust game.”

Hal sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Sinestro sat on Hal's thighs and watched the rise and fall of his friend's chest. He could feel the intermittent breeze on his skin. In the silence he could hear each shift in fabric and every breath. Then Hal took a sharp intake of air.

“Let's try. I trust you enough.”

 

Sinestro's hands were only a little colder than Hal's body so that couldn't have been the cause of sudden tension in his chest. They were both shirtless as Sinestro moved carefully over Hal's shoulders, fingers feeling the muscles which connected to his neck before tracing the line of his clavicle. 

Hal blushed a complimentary shade of red as his mentor started again, this time with the little hairs at the back of his head and pressing hard to feel each ridge of the spine. He winced when Sinestro pressed a little too hard and immediately the hands moved back. 

After a nod from his friend, Sinestro returned his fingers to their task. He felt the muscles beneath the thin layer of skin and fat. A single finger is all he needs to get Hal to tilt his head back, exposing him further. The alien places a rewarding kiss on his partner's jaw before curling his thumb beneath the bone. More discomfort. 

Sinsetro concludes the examination by rubbing three fingers down the centre of his student's throat. 

“That makes me feel kinda sick.”

Sinestro replaced his fingers with a palm. Holding close he could feel every breath shift the cartilage beneath him. Some light kisses elicited a moan which vibrated pleasantly through his hand. He kissed softly on Hal's neck and shoulder before biting down. Slowly. Firmly. 

Hal let out a low hiss, waiting for the pain to subside. Sinestro dragged his teeth back towards where his hand monitored his student's quickened breath, he sighed as he bit down harder than before. 

“Thaal!”

One hand is joined by another as Sinestro leans back to enjoy the view. He smiles and feels the heart rate quicken under his fingers. Hal was looking back at him, eyes wide, lips parted. 

“Harder.”

Sinestro squeezes gently on the sides of the fragile throat in his hands. He can feel every ragged breath and gasp. Each whimper and cry. Hal grab urgently at his legs, pulling him closer. 

“I wonder what it is you enjoy, Jordan. Is it the ability to trust someone to hold your life in their hands but not take it too far,” with this he tightens his hold momentarily “Or do you enjoy the danger? Maybe you like to dance with death. That would explain some of your actions on the battle field.”

Tears begin to accumulate as Hal squirms. There is a rhythm now. Comfortable firm grip to strained to a moment of complete suffocation and back again. Hal coughs and scratches and whines but doesn't give the signal. Bruises have begun to form on the tender flesh near his collar bone so Sinestro removes one hand, licking at the sweat on his fingers. “More,” Hal squeaks “please, Sir,”

Sinestro suppresses a smile as he kisses his friend. Starting with his lips then moving to each and every bruise he had made. He drags his nails along, drawing their bodies closer together. Hal turns his head away and pulls those calloused hands back to his throat. The pressure doesn't come “Hush now!”

He waits until his partner's breathing returns to a relaxed pace. Again he starts slow. Tight grip. Judging the airflow. Watching Hal's needy expressions with glee. This is different from the construct binding. More intimate. He feels the hands move up his thighs. “No,” The hands retreat then begin to shake as most of Hal's air is cut off. “Behave!”

Hal reaches out to touch his mentor's face. He waits until he could feel his tongue swell. Lips too. He gives the signal. Two taps. Sinestro stops immediately and catches Hal's shaking body as he falls forward. 

Sinestro holds his partner upright, checking his eyes for burst veins. He kisses away the tears and ruffled the sweaty mess of hair before him. 

Hal slumps against his friend. Strong arms wrap around him and pull him down into the bed. When the hands that were moments ago starving him oxygen begin to stroke his sore skin he can't help but laugh. 

In the morning Hal will look in the mirror at the handprints and smile. For once he will appreciate the other wounds as a disguise. He could say it was from a fight. Everyone would nod along. But he would know. 

They would both know.


End file.
